First Time
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: MM stuff... yeah... Umm kinda obvious who it is I'd think.. but yeah.. Please review!


AN: I've been meaning to write this forever!

Pietro: Yeah… should have stayed that way!

Draco: Hey… We'll get our turn.. just be glad she doesn't get a muse from this series!

Joey: she don't own it.. so you know.. no hunting her down ya hear KidsWB!

Yama: GUYS WITH GUYS!!!

Dai: do to lack of Static Shock slash, she felt she needed to you know rectify that…

Shippou: REVIEW! For Meli-sama!

******************************************************************************

Hands were tightly laced through dark hair as lips traced his collarbone. "More…" the soft whispered plea slipped from his rosy lips before they were silenced by the other's warm and searching ones.

Sweat slicked chest slid against each other with great friction as moans were elicited from the throats of each of them.

"God you taste so sweet," his darker lover whispered across his skin before a tongue traced lazy patterns over the exposed flesh. 

"God…" the blonde murmured as he arched his back towards the other's mouth, which latched onto a sensitive nipple causing lightening to course through the pale lover's veins.

"How far tonight?" the dark one asked nibbling on one of those nice earlobes made sensitive with the piercing.

"All the way…" was moaned out while he clasped his hand to the side of the other's face and brought their lips together.

"I don't want to hurt you, man…"

"You won't," he said bringing his pale hands to the other's waist while continuing to reign kisses on his face. Fingers quickly undid buckles and buttons. 

Dark brown hands flew to his own pants to get rid of the offending garments of his friend as well. "Please…"

"Hasn't my father told us that 'good things come to those who wait' enough that you'd get it?" asked brown sugar lips as they traveled over the belly of his pale lover.

"Not funny…" was the return, it was breathy and husky with want- for him. Lips formed a smile while he held fingers to his lover's mouth to wet them. They were taken in greedily and suckled, nipped, and licked.

"You're so god damned beautiful…" was whispered in his ear as he sucked and wet the digits in his mouth. He gave a moan as a reply while his lover latched onto his neck, leaving a nicely shaped mark and a small trail of blood from where he accidentally bit too hard. The pain caused his lover to arch his back and give out a cry around the fingers. "Sorry love…"

"Please… Now?" The dark head bobbed yes as he took the slicked fingers and quested to find the other's entrance. "You're a god…." Was mumbled out into a darker mouth as he was stretched.

"We don't need to go that far… do we Beautiful?" Before the other could answer his lover, he was penetrated causing him to let out a great cry of pleasure.

"GOD! I love you…" he breathed out in a hiss.

"Love you too, beautiful…" 

Their time neared and they came together. The two lovers cuddled close to each other as the darker on reigned kisses upon his love.

"God, Virgil… That was… **yawn** I loved that…" 

Virgil smiled at his love as the tired heavy gaze met his own and he leaned down to kiss rosy lips. "I told you spending the night over while Sharon was out at some conference with dad would be a great time.. And you didn't believe me…" 

"I didn't think that I'd get to be with you though," he slurred sleepily.

"Now that I can't understand Ritchie…" Virgil said pulling his friend, now lover closer. "I mean, as much as I'm with you… and as Static, who do I trust to know that? Only you.. You know everything about me now…"

"How was I supposed to know all that?" Ritchie asked with a yawn as he buried his face in the crook of Virgil's neck.

"Cause you're the smart one…" Virgil whispered as they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, where they belonged…

*******************************************************************************

AN: I feel so proud of my self now! ^_^

Pietro: Just please.. review… please…

Dai: and this is only the beginning she says….


End file.
